


Неделя из одного дня

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [19]
Category: What Happened To Monday (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Суббота живет лишь одну седьмую жизни, но каждый седьмой день она танцует.





	Неделя из одного дня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Week of One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980934) by [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman). 



***

_Люди часто говорят мне: "Я ничего не знаю о танцах"._

_Я говорю: “Стоп, вы проснулись сегодня утром и пошли пешком. Вы — эксперт”._

_Твайла Тарп._

Первый день, когда Суббота вышла на улицу, определенно не был школьным днем. Другие её сестры ходили в школу и рассказывали об уроках и других детях, а также о людях на улице. Суббота пошла не в школу. Дедушка спросил ее, чем она хочет заняться в свой первый день, а Суббота спросила, можно ли ей научиться танцевать. Так она оказалась в танцевальном классе. Для начала - чтобы проверить, понравится ли ей это.

И вот в свой первый день она стояла в розовом купальнике и колготках посреди класса, смотрела на других детей и осознавала, что ни один из них на неё не похож. Конечно, она знала, что они не были её сестрами. Она смотрела ежедневные видеоотчеты сестер вместе со всей семьей и видела других детей в школе. Пятница брала фотографии из записей отчетов и делала небольшие коллажи из них, чтобы было легче запомнить имена всех их знакомых. Но Суббота наблюдала за другими людьми, не покидая компании сестер. А среди находящихся в танцевальной студии не было ни одного человека, похожего на неё. 

Суббота начала искать взглядом дедушку, готовая бежать к нему и умолять вернуться домой, но тут в класс вошла учительница и попросила учеников построиться в шеренгу. Она показала им, как ставить ноги, как держать руки, как двигаться в едином ритме с другими. Суббота смотрела в зеркало, видела, как все остальные дети в классе двигаются одинаково, и вдруг все стало замечательно. Другие, может, и не похожи на нее внешне, но все равно они могут быть одинаковыми.

Возвращаясь из танцевального класса, Суббота пританцовывала, кружилась и приподнималась на цыпочки. Дедушка посмеивался, махнув на нее рукой.

— Если ты хочешь продолжать, я все устрою, — сказал дедушка. — Мы сделаем это твоим школьным днем, а? Тогда ты и Воскресенье сможете заниматься с Понедельник.

***

_Каждый раз, когда я танцую, я пытаюсь что-то доказать себе._

_Мисти Коуплэнд_

Квартира была достаточно просторной для дедушки и семи его внучек - по крайней мере, пока они были еще маленькими. Каждая имела возможность обустроить свой маленький мирок. Четверг первой заявила за собой права на уголок на чердаке, собирая туда фотографии достопримечательностей из других стран. У Понедельник было любимое окно, на котором ей нравилось читать. Суббота нашла место возле книжного шкафа в дедушкиной комнате, где была подходящей высоты полка, которой можно было пользоваться в качестве балетного станка. Она тренировалась всякий раз, когда могла, отодвигала мебель, освобождая себе столько пространства, сколько было необходимо.

Суббота занималась много и упорно ради сольного выступления на концерте, и даже научила Воскресенье и Понедельник некоторым па, чтобы заниматься, ориентируясь на других девочек рядом. Сестрам это не так нравилось, как ей, но они ей потакали. 

Пока дедушка заплетал ей волосы как надо, Суббота слушала, как Понедельник и Среда спорят о том, чья очередь мыть посуду. Им стоило бы прекратить торговлю домашними делами.

— Девочки, — сказал дедушка, прерываясь на середине косы, чтобы взглянуть на Понедельник и Среду, - разберитесь с этим до нашего возвращения.

Сольный концерт был полон размытых лиц, незнакомых Субботе, и фотоаппараты вспыхивали ярче, чем она ожидала. Она сосредоточилась на дедушке в зрительном зале и на девочках из её класса. Часто проверяла, включила ли она видеозапись, чтобы было что показать вечером сестрам по возвращении.

Однако когда они вернулись домой, оказалось, что Четверг сбежала из дома, что она повредила себе руку, а затем сестрам пришлось иметь дело с последствиями, и Суббота удалила все записи этого дня из браслета до того, как ими пришлось поделиться с другими. Слишком хорошо этот день начался, и так ужасно закончился. Она решила бросить занятия танцами со следующей недели. Если она не будет больше покидать дом — никто не встрянет в неприятности.

В пятницу вечером Суббота умудрилась проснуться еще до того, как ее сестры уснули и не смогла снова уснуть. Она думала о своем купальнике, о розовых колготках, о балетках, о сцене и о зрителях. Она думала о Четверг, о её скейте, о том, как дедушка отрезал им кончики пальцев, чтобы они не отличались, как кричала Понедельник, как Вторник упала в обморок, как Среда скрипела зубами, как Пятница отвернулась, чтобы не видеть опускающегося на палец ножа, а Воскресенье просто молилась. Суббота беззвучно плакала, прокручивая в голове музыку, под которую она выступала на концерте. Тогда она услышала…

— Не бросай, — произнесла Воскресенье с соседней кровати.

Суббота открыла глаза и посмотрела на сестру.

\- Но…

Воскресенье покачала головой

\- Это твое. Не позволяй никому из нас забрать это у тебя.

Суббота не бросила, и даже увязла в этом еще глубже, а когда ей было двенадцать, учительница отвела её в сторону и спросила, не хочет ли Суббота заниматься в продвинутой группе. Одно краткое сверкающее мгновенье Суббота хотела согласиться. Продвинутый класс подразумевал занятия в пуантах, он означал, что она действительно хороша.

Но продвинутый класс занимался не только по субботам, но и по понедельникам и средам. Тут не помог бы подход Пятницы, которая записалась в углубленный компьютерный класс и смотрела записи занятий, которые делала Понедельник. Это была не школа, пропущенные уроки в которой она усваивала по обзорам и на дополнительных занятиях с дедушкой и Воскресеньем за кухонным столом. Ни одна из них не ходила в школу, в которую ходили остальные сестры, но они обе знали все, что им необходимо было знать. Они изучали историю и литературу, науку и математику.

Но танцы… Нет. Здесь имела значение мышечная память и физическая подготовка, и никакая камера не могла этого передать сестрам Субботы.

Суббота сказала учителю, что ей нужно поговорить с дедушкой. Она еще месяц ходила на балет, а потом ушла. Никто не забрал его у нее. Она забрала его у себя.

***

_Каждый танец - это своего рода вид лихорадки, диаграмма сердца._

_Марта Грэм_

В школе, где Суббота занималась балетом, были также и современные танцы, и джазовые танцы, чечетка, бальные танцы и другие. Многие из этих уроков не подходили — занятия проходили по четвергам и вторникам, или по вечерам пятницы. Занятия в других предполагали долгосрочные обязательства. Суббота сделала себе список тех занятий, которые она могла бы попробовать посетить в свой день, и на которые не нужно будет ходить каждую неделю. Это были специальные единовременные мастер-классы и неформальные танцы для людей, которые просто хотели больше двигаться.

Время от времени, по пути на занятия или мастер-класс, Суббота слышала музыку из балетной студии или видела свою прежнюю учительницу. Тогда она пряталась в первом попавшемся классе или притворялась, что вообще её не видела. Какой бы танец она ни изучала в тот день, Суббота старалась изо всех сил не думать о балетном станке, который остался в прошлом.

Однажды, когда Субботе уже исполнилось семнадцать, она приехала, чтобы потанцевать, но узнала, что долгожданный мастер-класс был отменен. Отложен до следующих выходных. Суббота стояла в вестибюле школы, смаргивая слезы. Что она должна делать в свой день, если не танцевать? Суббота быстро нашла туалет и умылась ледяной водой. Ее глаза не должны быть опухшими.

Пока она стояла у раковины, мимо прошли три балерины, оживленно болтавшие о сегодняшнем прослушивании. Предстояло грандиозное шоу — Суббота видела афиши, — и девушки очень переживали.

Суббота пошла за ними, решив поглядеть, как они обсуждают движения друг друга.

— Нет, нет, - сказала она одной из них, заметив, что девушка неправильно ставит ноги. — Ты должна держать ногу вот так. — Суббота показала, как нужно. — Почувствуй это бедрами.

Другие балерины захихикали. Кто она такая, чтобы поправлять их? Но затем Суббота повторила движение еще раз, медленнее, и улыбнулась, когда девушка повторила его правильно.

\- Отлично, - сказала Суббота. - Продолжай в том же духе. У тебя все получится.

***

_Удача танцует с теми, кто уже на танцполе._

_Г. Джексон Браун_

В джазовом классе Субботы была женщина с ярко-красными ногтями. Её звали Нэнси, и она бросалась в репетиции с головой, будто пружина, которую сжали и отпустили.

— Это как платье на удачу, — сказала Суббота сестрам, показывая им свои ногти. Она купила лак в свой день и покрасила ногти в воскресенье. - Я могу смыть, если вам не нравится.

Понедельник взяла руку Субботы и посмотрела на неё. Остальные сестры внимательно смотрели на свои ногти. Они не были целиком идентичны, хотя во многом повадки их хозяек и были схожи. Но Вторник, как правило, обкусывала ногти, когда нервничала — то есть практически всегда, — так что они все подстригали ногти, чтобы соответствовать друг другу.

— Мне нравится, — сказала Вторник спустя мгновение. - Если я накрашу ногти, я, наверное, не буду их грызть. Я буду бояться испортить маникюр.

— Я думаю, это идеально подходит для нашей новой работы, — сказала Понедельник. Она протянула свою руку Субботе. — Сделаешь мне? Мы можем учиться делать маникюр по вечерам, а если это окажется слишком сложно — прекратим. Ничего страшного.

— Ты только что назначила себя маникюршей для всей нашей семейки, — заметила Четверг.

Суббота просто пожала плечами и улыбнулась, широко и радостно:

\- Я не возражаю!

И она не возражала. Она начала коллекционировать лак для ногтей, покупая новый цвет каждую субботу. По воскресеньям и понедельникам, вторникам и в любой другой день недели ногти Субботы были золотыми, розовыми или бирюзовыми. Она пробовала рисовать маленькие картинки, добавляла блестки, пробовала технику наслоения. Иногда Вторник позволяла ей экспериментировать и с её ногтями. Маникюр действительно помог ей побороть привычку грызть ногти. Но утром каждой пятницы Суббота садилась у окна и тщательно смывала с ногтей результаты недельных экспериментов, заменяя их платьем на удачу.

И вечером субботы, в клубах, куда она ходила с клиентами, Суббота танцевала, смеялась, флиртовала, пила и постукивала своими ярко-красными ногтями по дереву барных стоек.

***

_Как я хочу слегка нарушить ритм, танцевать вне линий и уклоняться от прожекторов!_

_Дар Уильямс_

Утром воскресенья Суббота обычно спала. Сестры не особенно беспокоились, пребывая в уверенности, что у нее, вероятно, похмелье. Но Суббота всегда знала, когда стоит прекратить пить. Конечно, ее тошнило время от времени, но на самом деле она довольно неплохо понимала, когда она просто пьяна, а когда перебирала.

Она спала по воскресеньям не потому, что у нее было похмелье. Она спала по воскресеньям, потому что все, чего она хотела - это двигаться, танцевать и кружиться, а на следующий день после выхода квартира была слишком мала, чтобы её можно было вынести. Она спала по воскресеньям, поэтому ей не хотелось видеть, как ее любимая сестра встает рано и выходит из дома, в то время как она должна торчать внутри еще целую неделю. Если ее сестры хотят думать, что она отсыпается после вечеринки - пусть. Она знала, что о ней думают: пресная, глупая, глупая, безмозглая и зацикленная на внешности. За исключением того, что они были идентичны, поэтому ее внешность была их общей внешностью. Карен Сеттман была такой же красивой в любой день недели, а по субботам Карен Сеттман могла танцевать. Так она и делала.

***

_Если Вы не можете избавиться от семейного скелета, вы можете заставить его танцевать._

_Джордж Бернард Шоу_

Однажды вечером, когда Суббота направлялась домой, какой-то мужчина попытался отобрать ее сумочку. Она ударила его в нос и побежала, сбросив каблуки - босиком быстрее. Консьерж предложил позвонить в полицию, но Суббота просто отмахнулась от него, заверив его, что она в порядке, хотя знала, что выглядит растрепанной.

Воскресенье промыла ее ссадины и заварила ей чай, и сестры собрались вокруг стола, а Суббота показала им лицо человека, которого она ударила. Они запомнили это, просто чтобы быть уверенными, что узнают его, если увидят снова.

\- Я останусь дома завтра, — предложила Воскресенье. — Вторник, тебе не помешает день отдыха от работы, я выйду вместо тебя.

Вторник заколебалась, но Суббота покачала головой.

\- Нет, - сказала она Воскресенью. - Я в порядке. Кроме того, у меня есть все остальные, и ты сможешь побеспокоиться обо мне и в понедельник. Иди. Всего хорошего.

Итак, Воскресенье ушла, как обычно, и Среда подошла к кровати Субботы и разбудила ее — не то чтобы Суббота спала, но она никогда не говорила сестрам правду об этом.

\- Эй. Подъем. Мы собираемся привести тебя в форму, - сказала Среда.

Субботу накрыла подушкой лицо. 

\- Я в хорошей форме! - пробормотала она приглушенно. - Я в отличной форме!

\- Я имею в виду - чтобы защитить себя, - сказала Среда. Она отняла у Субботы подушку и бросила её на пол рядом с кроватью. — Пошли. Тот удар был неплох, но тебе повезло: нападавший был удивлен, что получил отпор. Я научу тебя, как на самом деле можно нанести вред.

Суббота хотела было запротествовать. Но она смотрела на тренировки Среды раньше. То, что она делала, не сильно отличалось от танцев. Это был просто еще один набор движений. Танец, созданный, чтобы навредить кому-нибудь. Поэтому Суббота позволила Среде вытащить ее из постели, переоделась в тренировочную одежду, и они провели все это воскресенье, упражняясь в базовой самообороне.

\- Действительно, мы все должны это уметь, - сказала Суббота, когда она и Среда вымылись, а Воскресенье вернулась на ужин. - Мы все должны быть в состоянии защитить себя.

***

_Ты живешь столько, сколько танцуешь._

_Рудольф Нуриев_

Несмотря на уверенность сестер в обратном, Суббота никогда не заходила с мужчиной или с женщиной дальше, чем поцелуи. Первые несколько раз, когда она целовалась с кем-то в клубе, она оставляла запись, и после этого сестры поддразнивали её. Суббота была уверена, что дело отчасти в ревности. В конце концов, кто еще из семерых имел возможность амурных похождений? Однажды Вторник поцеловалась с одним из мальчиков в школе, когда они были еще совсем юными, но Среда отказалась продолжать эти отношения — ей не нравился этот мальчик. Все были уверены, что мальчик из пятничного класса тригонометрии в колледже флиртовал со Средой, но она никак на это не реагировала. Четверг утверждала, что она никому не нравилась, а Воскресенье и Понедельник отказывались говорить о сексе, когда дело доходило до них самих.

Так что Суббота позволяла им дразнить ее. Раз им так хочется, пускай. И однажды ночью она по ошибке выключила запись прямо посреди поцелуя с каким-то парнем, с которым познакомилась во время танца. Сестры решили, что она прошла с ним весь путь до конца, и Суббота не стала доказывать обратное.

Конечно, потом вскрылось что Суббота ни с кем не спала до пропажи Понедельник, но тогда Вторник пропала без вести, а Воскресенье уже умерла, и все разваливалось. Она всегда думала, что если это случится, то должно что-то значить, но не жизни ее оставшихся сестер. Не ее собственную жизнь. Но за случившимся сексом действительно стояло все это. Все стояло за этим. Суббота знала, что она не была очень хороша. Она не знала математику сложнее простейших расчетов, и не умела выступать на публике. Но эта близость не была её работой. Это было движение, эмоции и связь, и Суббота все это знала.

Утром, когда Эдриан ушел на работу, Суббота сидела на его кровати и думала о Понедельник. Суббота всегда была близка с Воскресенье, и она стала уважать Среду. У неё было то, чем бы хотела обладать Суббота: спокойствие и сила воли. Она хорошо ладила с Четверг и Вторник, и она стремилась защищать Пятницу всеми фибрами своего существа. Но Понедельник? Понедельник была идеальной девушкой. Модель, которой они все следовали, надевая одежду Карен Сеттман и, честно говоря, Суббота всегда предполагала, что Понедельник и была Карен, в то время как они все ею притворялись. Но, видимо, многое о Карен, о Понедельник, они никогда не знали.

Суббота встала с кровати и нашла энергетические батончики в шкафчиках Эдриана. После предыдущих нескольких дней, в первый раз за долгое время, Суббота хотела отдохнуть и посидеть, но ей нужно было поговорить с сестрами. Она должна была рассказать им о Понедельник.

Так она и сделала. Она позвонила сестрам, и она рассказала им все, что знала, и когда дверь взорвалась, и сотрудники Агентства (не Эдриан, не Эдриан, не он, его там не было) нацелили оружие на ее голову, Суббота повернулась и посмотрела на своих сестер, на такие же лица, как у нее.

Она никогда не чувствовала себя такой спокойной.

\- Я люблю вас, - сказала она им. А потом её танец закончился.


End file.
